(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transfer device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or a printer, a unfixed toner image that has been formed in an image forming unit is first-transferred onto an intermediate transfer belt, the unfixed toner image, which has been transferred to the intermediate transfer belt, is second-transferred onto a recording medium, and the unfixed toner image, which has been transferred to the recording medium, is heated and applied with pressure in a fixing device, so that an image is formed.